


SANTA’S HOUND BUS GETAWAY

by Houndmancometh



Category: Travel - Fandom, Vacation - Fandom, santa - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	SANTA’S HOUND BUS GETAWAY

SANTA’S HOUND BUS GETAWAY

I will leave the Reindeer’s for three weeks  
This vacation will be Santa’s treat  
The idea of travelling is so sweet  
I will be Greyhound bus bound  
Oh how sweet that sounds  
Destination Florida to work on my tan  
Nothing to do but laid on the beach being my demand  
I left the North Pole behind  
Thinking vacation, and enjoyment combined  
I am letting the Greyhound bus give me that recline back  
All I have to do is imagine that  
Florida sun  
Sand and fun  
But Children don’t you dread  
I will be back in time to the North Pole in my night Christmas Eve ride  
You better watch out, and not cry  
The Reindeer and I will be watching eye to eye  
So look for me on my return  
So make your Christmas list  
Each house I shall not miss  
Santa out


End file.
